Sin Evidencias
by Caeli18
Summary: SongFic "Sin Evidencias". Canción de la Banda MS. Como de costumbre Sam siempre va tarde a casa y siempre una excusa es la que la salva, ¿Esta vez Carly le creera? :O.


**SongFic: Sin Evidencias.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. 

**Nota**: Es la primera vez que hago un Songfic la verdad no sé si salió bien pero ya lo hice y también la primera vez que lo hago con una pareja de mujer y mujer :p.

En cursiva está escrita la canción jejem, :$

**Sin Evidencias.**

POV SAM. 

Estar en la oficina me tiene demasiado tensa, me estreso muy rápido, mejor dejaré esto pendiente y saldré a distraerme, mamá necesita diversión.

Al salir tomé mi celular y marqué a Cat, esa pelirroja con la que me he estado distrayendo estas 2 semanas, le dije que voy para su casa y ella me espera.

Al llegar a su casa ella me recibió muy amable y cariñosa, la adoro.  
No sabía ni que hora era, tan solo sé que estaba disfrutando demasiado estando con esta pelirroja, nos fuimos a su habitación y bueno, la ropa se hizo de más.

-Me tengo que ir –le digo a la pelirroja mientras salgo de su cama para vestirme.

-Estuviste sensacional esta noche –me dice cubriéndose con la sabana blanca.

-Como siempre –le digo

-Promete que volverás mañana

-No puedo, y ya me voy que mi mujer me espera –le digo al terminar de vestirme, tomé mis llaves y salí de ahí.

_Como de costumbre voy de madrugada  
Un ligero aliento de un buen buchanan's  
Traigo la camisa toda perfumada  
haber que nuevo pretexto ahora me salva_

Voy conduciendo por la calle, ya es muy noche y seguro Carly me cuestionara donde estuve, tengo que inventar algo, tengo que sacar alguna excusa creíble, aunque ella me ama y cree todo lo que le digo.

_No debo dejar ninguna evidencia  
mi experiencia puede más que mi conciencia  
Siempre busco la manera de decirle y me cree lo que le digo  
a pesar de mentirle_

Por fin llegué, estacioné el auto y salí para entrar a mi casa.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó enojada al entrar a la habitación.

Me quedé callada unos segundos.

-Estaba trabajando mi amor –le dije intentando saludarla de beso pero ella se hizo a un lado. 

-¿Tan tarde? –Preguntó ella enojada cruzando los brazos. 

-Si bebé –respondí yo resignada. 

-¿Por qué no contestaste tu celular?, ¿y por qué casi siempre llegas tarde?, ¿me estas diciendo la verdad? –me preguntó ella mientras noté que sus ojos comenzaban a estar llorosos.

_Por eso es que tuve que inventar que hoy la junta se alargo de más  
se le acabo la pila al celular por eso no te pude contestar  
espero y te sirva esta explicación, una llanta del carro se poncho  
y al cambiarla un gato me saltó por eso es que la espalda me arañó  
Duerme tranquila, mi amor._

-Claro que te estoy diciendo la verdad mi amor, lo que paso fue que, la junta se alargo de más y se le acabo la pila al celular y cuando venía se le poncho la llanta a mi carro y cuando la estaba cambiando un gato me salto y me rasguño la espalda –le dije dándole un beso en los labios, al separarme la vi a los ojos. –Créeme.

-Te creo –respondió ella devolviéndome el beso. -¿La llanta de tu carro se ponchó? –preguntó ella confundida al separase de mis labios.

-Si bebé y un maldito gato me saltó y me rasguñó la espalda –le dije yo tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Quiero ver tu espalda –dijo ella

me puse de espalda, ella levantó mi blusa y comenzó a acariciarla, sentí su calor y eso me relajó, ya no sentía tanto dolor por esos rasguños.

-Pobre de ti mi amor, lo siento –dijo ella

-Descuida, ya no me duele –le dije. –Di la vuelta para ponerme frente a ella, le di un tierno beso en los labios. –Acuéstate, ya vengo yo, tomaré un baño rápido y vendré contigo en 5 minutos.

Me metí al baño, me puse frente al espejo y me quite la blusa, me miré la espalda y enserio la tenía arañada, no me dolía para nada pero si estaban exagerados esos rasguños, y una vez más carly me creyó lo que le dije, o tal vez fingió creerme para no pelear, lo que sea que haya sido pero total, ya me libre de esta.

_Por eso es que tuve que inventar que hoy la junta se alargo de más  
se le acabo la pila al celular por eso no te pude contestar  
espero y te sirva esta explicación, una llanta del carro se poncho  
y al cambiarla un gato me saltó por eso es que la espalda me araño  
Duerme tranquila, mi amor._

Y no me arrepiento de lo que hago, total, ya lo hice, no lo puedo cambiar, así de simple.

**Fin.**


End file.
